


Dean Returns

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Series: Taking care of the Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Control Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back, just like he promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Returns

He had left me feeling so aggravated, I just wanted to scream. I was half tempted to just tell him to fuck off and never come back. One the other hand, the way he had my body in shambles when he left was so hot. I wanted, no I needed more. Im trying to focus on my book when he walked in. I look up over the pages and give him a blank stare. He walks over to me and swoops me up into his arms and sits down, pulling me into his lap. He kisses me sweetly and I moan in his mouth as my body roars to life almost as if he had never left me hanging. I was just as horny as I was when he left my bedroom last night.

“Did you learn your lesson baby girl?” He said against my lips. I nod as I involuntarily let out a hungry moan. He smiles and continues to deepen the kiss. He shifts our weight which causes me to straddle him on the couch and I start grinding on him as he pulls away and begins to untie my robe. He gasps as he sees I'm naked under the silk that was grazing down my body. His piercing green eyes stare at me and they sparkle in a smile. 

“Like what you see?” I ask coyly. 

“Yes, you're stunning.” He breathes. His hands are cupping my breasts as he teeth trail lightly along my jaw, kissing his way down. His fingers pinch my nipples and he expertly twirls the erect buds between his fingers.

“Dean,” I breathe “I need you, please.” He smiles against my neck and grabs me in his arms, his lips never leaving me as he takes me into the bedroom. He falls down with me on the bed as his kisses go from sweet and loving to needy and full of abandon. He sits back on his knees and pulls his shirt off while I start unbuckling his belt buckle and he stops me.

“Im still in control baby” He says, stopping my actions with his words. I look up at him with hooded eyes and let my hands fall to my sides while he finishes what I started. Our eye contact was not broken as he removed the rest of his clothing. He climbed back up on top of me and started placing soft, sweet kisses down my body; my breasts, my navel, my hip bones, my upper thighs. He sweeped his nose into the apex of my thighs and his tongue expertly found my clit as he began his seduction. 

“Ah, Dean, Yes.” I huffed in frustration as I moved my hips to try and reach my much needed blissful state. He placed an arm on my pelvis so I couldn't move, at the same time one finger slipped inside.

“Youre so wet for me baby, but listen, you can't make any noise until I tell you to, got it?” I moan in a heated response so he knows how displeased I am. “And if I even hear a whimper,” he continues “I will get up and leave and you'll never see me again.” His tone was stern and I know he means business. I sigh and threw my head back on to the pillow, as he lowered his face back down and began licking and sucking while adding another finger, moving rhythmically, and pushing me closer and closer to the edge. How the hell was I supposed to keep my mouth shut while he was eating me out better than any man ever has, including his father. The thought of John drove me to the edge and I needed a release. As if he could sense it, Dean voiced his permission to come.

“Scream my name for me darlin’.” He said and I did just that.

“Holy Fuck, Dean!” I shouted as the orgasm possessed my body and it felt so good I never wanted it to end. It was the most intense, powerful feeling of my life and I had all of Dean to thank for that. His tongue sensually lapped up my juices as he let me ride out my aftershocks. When I fell back down to earth Dean was behind me, holding me in his arms. 

“Welcome back” he chuckled. I smiled and turned to face him. He kissed my lips tenderly and I tried to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth and let me explore him, with a moan of approval. I wiggled my way out of his arms and got on top of him.

“I need you Dean.” I whispered in his ear. He nodded and I lined myself up, and began slowly sinking my way on to his shaft. Hearing his breath hitch at the feel of me drove me crazy. I sank all the way down and held still for what seemed like an eternity. Looking down at him, I started moving never taking my eyes off his. His hands were clawing the soft skin on my back as he tried to lose all of himself inside me. I scratched his chest and left tiny trails of blood down his abs, tossing my head back losing all inhibitions. I was coming up on another climax and I felt like my body was straining to stay conscious. 

“Please Dean, I…. fuck, I'm gonna…” I cry out. 

“Relax sweetheart, I got you.” He cooes in my ear as he brings me forward and pushes me onto his body, settling my weight on him, he grabs my hips hard and slams himself up into me. He keeps pounding me as I whimper into his ear.

“I'm gonna come Dean, please, harder” I choke out. He says nothing but his hips buck up fiercely as he starts to lose his rhythm. 

“Shit, I'm… fuck, come with me baby.” He growls in my ear, bringing a hand up to pull my hair and he pulls my head away from his just enough so our lips are almost touching. His words set my body on fire, giving me that final push I need to come. 

We come simultaneously with loud groans. He slows his strokes and lets himself slip out but keeps me on top of him, holding me in his strong arms. He turns over so were laying face to face, our bodies still touching.

“You're mine, you understand?” He says in a tone of voice I can't recognize. It was almost as if he needed me so much he couldn't stand not having me in his life. I sigh and relax my head on his chest. He smiles against my hair and I drift into dreamless sleep.

I wake up and I'm still naked and Dean is gone. I sit up and rub my sleepy eyes. Looking over I see a single red rose on my nightstand along with a piece of paper.

“Goodbye baby doll. I'll be seeing you. DW”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long, but I finally perfected the next part of the story.


End file.
